Papá
by Queen-Chiibi
Summary: Eso tenía sentido: Si Akashi era su "mamá", entonces claramente Nijimura era su "papá". One shot. Ligero NijiAka. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA.


**Notas de la traductora: **

_!Hola¡, Yo de nuevo con una traducción en esta sección esta vez de la Kiseki Family como le apode a la linda familia que esta compuesta por:_

_-Papámura, MamAkasi, y los hijagros :P Yep, esto último no esta bien pensado._

_Jajja pero la idea nació apartar de este fanfic, les puedo decir que no volví a pensar en el canon igual desde que lo leí por primera vez._

_Ahora, ahora este fic pertenece al autor Rikkamaru del fandom en ingles, tiene historias geniales que adore cada una de las de Kuroko No Basuke, la mayoría de Hetalia y Young Justice (Tengo gustos varios n.~) _

_Mi visión de Akashi como mamá y Nijimura como papá empezó a partir de este fic UwU, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo :D_

_Bien._

_Descargo de responsabilidad: Kuroko No Basuke no me pertenece sino a __Tadatoshi Fujimaki__, y este genial fic a Rikkamaru (Lo sigo diciendo amo sus historia de KurBasu)_

_**Autor original: Rikkamaru.**_

_**Titulo en ingles: Dad.**_

_**Link (ingles): www. fanfiction. n**__**et /s/ 10531020 /1/ Dad (Juntar espacios)**_

_**Traducción: queen-chiibi**_

_Ahora si… ¡A leer! Banzaiiii~_

* * *

><p><strong>Papá<strong>

Daiki en realidad no estaba seguro de quien del grupo comenzó, pero era bastante obvio para todos ellos una vez que realmente lo pensaban. Akashi tenía la mala costumbre de actuar como mamá gallina con ellos hasta el punto que Daiki le bautizo mentalmente como "Mamá". Eso significaba entonces que el capitán Nijimura era el "Padre" del grupo.

¡Incluso actuaba como tal! No había otra forma para describir su costumbre de literalmente cazar a Haizaki para que fuera a las prácticas y golpear al chico cuando actuaba fuera de línea. Tampoco tenía miedo de golpear a Daiki o a Murasakibara si se salían de control, que era bastante raro para ser justos.

A pesar de ser una broma recurrente entre Daiki, Satsuki, Midorima, Murasakibara y ahora Tetsu, nunca le habían mencionado nada de ello su capitán o vice-capitán. Pero Tetsu no era alguien que cuidara de las sutilezas sociales como asegurarse de la supervivencia de sus amigos después de dejar caer la bomba.

-Tou-san, he estado luchando con mis clases de ciencias recientemente; ¿Me podría ayudar? -

Se podía oír el caer de un alfiler en el silencio que siguió a la pregunta tan directa de Tetsu. Gracias a Dios, todos los demás de segundo y los de tercero ya se habían ido, Haizaki junto con ellos, dejando Nijimura y el resto de los de primer año siendo únicos allí. Pero todos los demás se habían quedado en silencio mientras miraban a la claramente loca sombra.

Murasakibara dejó de comer sus bocadillos, mirándolo desconcertado.

El elemento de la suerte de Midorima cayó de su mano.

Satsuki parecía que no estar segura de qué pensar del chico peli-azul.

Akashi levantó la vista del portapapeles en dela mano derecha de Nijimura y arqueó una ceja al otro chico.

Daiki estaba orando por la vida de Tetsu.

Y Nijimura... sólo levantó la otra mano, revolvió el pelo de la sombra, y le dijo: - Claro que sí, Kuroko, podemos ir a Maji Burger una vez que todo este terminado y pueda ayudarte.- ¡Ni siquiera se había molestado en levantar la vista de su portapapeles!

Tetsu brillaba ligeramente con la fuerza de su pequeña sonrisa. -Arigato, Tou-san.-

Segunda ceja de Akashi se unió a su primera antes de que él mirara a Nijimura. - Capitán, ¿hay algo que quieras decirnos? -

Ahora Nijimura lo miro perplejo, y le presentó a Tetsu al pelirrojo con un ademán burlón. - ¿Enhorabuena, es un niño? Y mira, tiene tu sonrisa.- Ahora su capitán se estaba burlando claramente de su segundo al mando, quien resopló pero permitió que se le escapara una pequeña sonrisa.

-No estoy seguro de que querer entender lo que dices.-

Fue Tetsu que respondió, aunque podría estar cavando su tumba aún más profunda. -Es porque Nijimura-senpai es Padre, y por lo tanto Akashi-kun es Madre.-

Una vez más, el silencio reino en el grupo mientras los otros trataban de evaluar lo que su capitán y vice-capitán pensaban de los apodos. Akashi parpadeaba, obviamente, tratando de llegar a un punto con lo que acababa de oír, mientras Nijimura parecía que ya estaba al tanto de los apodos y simplemente los había ignorarlo, si su propia curiosa mirada fija en Akashi era una señal. Por último, el pelirrojo suspiró antes de mirar a su líder. -¿Qué obtuvo Kuroko usted si tiene mi sonrisa? - preguntó, con mórbida curiosidad.

Nijimura resopló. - Eso es fácil; él consiguió su capacidad para aguantar toda esta locura de mí, por supuesto.-

Tan divertido como todo fue, no fue traído a colación de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Por lo menos, no se presento de nuevo hasta que se fueron a un campamento de entrenamiento en su segundo año con su nuevo recluta hiperactivo. Akashi parecía complacido con el reclutamiento; Nijimura sólo suspiró y le preguntó a Tetsu si su amigo de infancia estaba interesado en formar parte de su equipo. La respuesta de Tetsu fue que no, lo que no parecía decepcionar o aliviar a Nijimura. Daiki honestamente no podía decirlo.<p>

(Él honestamente ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba, lo que sea, tal vez Tetsu le diría más tarde.)

Akashi se las había arreglado para colocar a Nijimura en la misma cabaña que el resto de los Milagros (y eso decía que probablemente, en estos días, Nijimura ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarse sorprendido por todas las locuras de su "esposa" y sus "niños" hacían), y la mitad de su primera noche en el campamento Kise comenzó agitarse como ninguna otra cosa y logró despertar a Daiki cuando empezó a hacer ruido. Habían comenzado meter recientemente a Kise en todo el asunto de "mamá y papá", por lo que no se le hizo del todo sorpresa a Daiki que cuando el rubio finalmente despertó y respiro con dificultad por un momento para luego ir hasta la cama de Nijimura.

-¿Papa? – Kise le llamó, un tanto vacilante pero tenía sentido; ya _era_ media noche y Kise no había llamado a su capitán antes.

A pesar de todo parecía ser un truco, aunque, ya que Nijimura se movió por la llamada y se despertó. -¿Kise? - preguntó con voz baja, medio se levanto de la cama. - ¿Qué pasa? -

El rubio sollozó en silencio. - Tuve una pesadilla, papá. ¿Puedo... puedo dormir contigo? -

Daiki estaba realmente sorprendido por la solicitud y como Kise actuaba como si Nijimura fuera su verdadero padre, pero el capitán demostró ser imperturbable por esta clase de mierda hasta a las malditas 3 de la mañana, él solo iba con ello. – Claro - bostezó, moviéndose en su cama y proporcionando a Kise un lugar donde meterse, cosa que hizo rápidamente. El Ala-pívot de segundo año escuchó sollozos del rubio con el tiempo pasaron a ser respiraciones suaves, y rápidamente se fueron a dormir, así, antes de que Nijimura descubriera lo que estaba haciendo.

Daiki despertó justo a tiempo para ver a Akashi sacudiendo a Nijimura para despertarlo. Kise había escondido su cabeza bajo su barbilla "papá" en la noche, y básicamente estaba _abrazando _al chico, pero el pelirrojo no parecía demasiado perturbado.

Nijimura no se crispo, mientras sus ojos se abrían de golpe, teniendo a su vice-capitán de pie junto a él. Los dos se comunicaron en silencio, solo mirándose el uno al otro hasta que Akashi miró hacia otro lado con una pequeña sonrisa y Nijimura comenzó a desenredarse a sí mismo de Kise.

Arreglándoselas para salir de la cama sin despertar al rubio, ante el asombro de Daiki y sintió que su respeto por su "papá" subir por el hecho. Sus "padres" hablaron en voz baja por un momento, antes de que Nijimura saliera para asegurarse de que todos se levantaran y que el desayuno estuviera casi listo, mientras Akashi volvió a ingresar en la habitación.

-Levántense todos. Comiencen a prepararse para el día. – Daiki saltó de la cama por el tono del pelirrojo, mientras que los otros inmediatamente se despertaron y comenzaron a revolverse para salir de sus propias camas.

Se vistieron con bastante rapidez, y llegaron al comedor para ver que Nijimura ya estaba ahí, con algunos de sus compañeros de año junto a él, ellos le retenían ahí con una cosa u otra, a juzgar por las risas de ellos y la expresión de largo sufrimiento de él. Daiki vio Akashi estrechar la vista y no se sorprendió de que el líder de los Milagro caminaba directamente hacia allí, pero no podía admitir que estaba bastante feliz de que los demás de tercer año dieron una mirada al vice-capitán e inmediatamente salieron de ahí.

Akashi con aire de suficiencia se sentó al lado de Nijimura, quien le hizo un gesto agradecido y le mostró el horario del día mientras compartían un plato de comida. Daiki dio un corto resoplido.

No eran un matriminio, su _trasero__._

* * *

><p>Satsuki, por lo que Daiki podía entender, había bromeado acerca de que sus líderes eran un matrimonio pero nunca lo había creído. Incluso con un año en el club, ella seguía siendo escéptica acerca de todo eso.<p>

Y después de que Nijimura les diera la paliza de sus vidas a un grupo de jóvenes alborotados que la habían estado acosando.

Nadie más del equipo sabía mucho de lo sucedido, sólo que Nijimura se presentó a la práctica del día con los nudillos a carne viva y un ojo ligeramente negro, (Akashi estaba absolutamente fuera de si, si su constante revoloteo sobre él era una señal), y el que Satsuki estuviera igual de preocupada, asegurándose de que su capitán este cómodo mientras permanecía de pie a un lado y vigilaba la práctica.

El día siguiente hubo una gran razón para que Daiki festuviera contento. -¡Papi~! – Satsuki llamo, mientras trotaba hacia Nijimura y le mostraba su portapapeles. – ¡Tengo la información sobre el próximo equipo al que vamos a enfrentar! -

Todo el mundo se quedó boquiabierto cuando su duro capitán alzó la mirada, sonrió a la pelirrosa, revolvió el pelo ligeramente y dio un vistazo rápido al portapapeles. – Arigato, Momoi. Esto se ve maravilloso. – Satsuki _brillaba_ para papá (mientras que el significado se mantuvo, Daiki había quitado las comillas mentales de la palabra en este punto), lo que hizo que Kise comenzara a lloriquear.

-¿Qué es Momoi esta haciendo? – Preguntó Midorima, mirando fijamente a su chispeante manager con desconcierto.

Akashi apartó brevemente la vista del portapapeles que había tomado. – Ella está tratando de ser la niña de papá, creo. –

-Pensé que ese era Kise – Daiki resopló, haciendo girar una pelota de baloncesto en su dedo.

-¡Hey!-

Tan sarcástica como la mofa estaba destinada a ser, había un hilo de verdad en ella. Dados los temperamentos de Akashi y de Nijimura, tenía sentido que Midorima y Murasakibara fueran los favoritos de Akashi mientras Tetsu, Kise, Satsuki y Daiki eran los de Nijimura. El corazón de su vice-capitán era un poco demasiado cerrado, mientras el de su capitán era un poco demasiado abierto a pesar de su porte bruto, pero a ninguno de ellos realmente lo pensaba mucho.

Sólo quería decir que se complementaban mutuamente.

* * *

><p>Daiki no estaba seguro de cual corazón se rompió más cuando Nijimura se vio obligado a renunciar a la capitanía por un mejor cuidado de su padre, el de Nijimura o el de Akashi.<p>

Los otros querían preguntar que pasaba, pero vieron las bolsas que se habían formado bajo los ojos de su padre, vieron cómo estaba sutilmente apoyado en el hombro de su madre para poder estar derecho de pie, y no podían decir nada frente a su fatigado rostro.

Aparentemente Nijimura estaba criando a sus hermanos menores en casa de sus padres ya que su padre estaba en el hospital y su madre no quería alejarse de su marido. De vez en cuando había tenido que dejar la práctica temprano y Daiki le había visto una vez consolar su llorosa hermana menor antes de llevarla a ella ya su hermano a casa.

Akashi había expresado su disgusto por la madre de Nijimura a ellos antes, pero todos ellos podían ver el vacío en sus ojos por lo que su ex líder no se enojaba con él cada vez que el pelirrojo decía una diatriba particularmente viciosa alrededor de su exhausto marido.

Nijimura les dijo antes que a los otros miembros de la primera cadena que su familia se mudaría a los Estados Unidos para tratar a su padre, y Akashi dejó la habitación de golpe con ello. Cuando Midorima sedispuso a ir detrás de él, su papá levantó la mano. – Yo hablare con él, Midorima - el adolescente de pelo negro lo tranquilizó, caminando hacia las puertas. – Probablemente merezco todo lo que haga cuando me vaya. – Ninguno de ellos estuvo de acuerdo con la última parte, pero estaban aliviados de que no estarían en la línea de fuego.

Regresaron 15 minutos más tarde, uno de los brazos de Nijimura cubria los hombros de Akashi, una de las manos de Akashi agarraba firmemente la camisa de Nijimura.

Cuando su papá se graduó, Daiki aceptó la sacudida de cabello y vio como sus padres se abrazaron por última vez en quién sabe cuánto tiempo, trato de ignorar la creciente apatía en su corazón.

El año siguiente fue un infierno, y rompió a todos ellos.

El adolescente de pelo azul intento en un principio tratar de seguir yendo a las prácticas, pero sólo crecía su aburrimiento y tristeza. _Nadie _lo podía vencer, y que sólo eran tercos y quería llegar adonde no podían ir. Tetsu trató de convencerme de que todo iba a mejorar, pero simplemente no lo hacia. Y, mientras él pasaba por esto, Murasakibara decidió rebelarse contra mamá por primera vez, algo que nunca habían visto.

Murasakibara nunca se había amotinado antes. Cuando parecía que él estaba pensando en ello, Nijimura parecía sentirlo, y un destello amenazante se posaba en sus ojos, como desafiando a su hijo más joven a actuar de modo que él pudiera recordar porqué _Akashi _era el padre favorito del Pívot. Co esa sola mirada sofocaba el niño gigante siempre, con sus ojos muy abiertos y encogiéndose detrás de Akashi.

Ahora, sin embargo, padre no estaba allí, y la mano firme que había utilizado en silencio sobre ellos todo este tiempo se había ido, mientras mamá no era capaz de imitarlo.

Así fue como Murasakibara arremetió, y rompió a su madre. Que se convirtió en alguien vicioso, despiadado, frío, casi indiferente, si no fuera por la preocupación en su ojo rojo y el desesperado anhelo en su ojo oro cada vez que se mencionaba su papá.

-Shuuzou entendería – insistía, medio determinado y medio asustado, y Daiki en silencio apodó a este nuevo Akashi como su madrastra.

* * *

><p>Daiki observó cómo el estadio estaba lleno de diferentes equipos, Kaijou, Shuutoku, Yosen e incluso el resto de Touou en la parte delantera. – Así que mamá realmente está de vuelta – dijo, con los ojos en Akashi, que estrechó la mano del capitán de Seirin, sonriente y feliz a pesar de la pérdida y las lágrimas en ambos ojos rojos.<p>

El As de Touou permitió que sus ojos vagaran a su antigua sombra, que estaba abrazando al chico Ogiwara, llorando. De pronto un recuerdo vino a él.

_-"Así que este Kise se unirá al equipo... hey Kuroko, sólo por preguntar, ¿Esta su amigo de la infancia interesado en formar parte del equipo? Quiero tener todos mis bases cubiertas".-_

_-"No, Tou-san; Ogiwara-kun quiere jugar contra mí, no conmigo."-_

_-"Hmm ... bueno, aunque valía la pena intentarlo."-_

Daiki sacudió la cabeza y se rió. – Así que eso es lo que quería decir papá hace dos años. – Satsuki le lanzó una mirada confusa pero él sólo hizo un gesto hacia Tetsu, dejando que llene sola los espacios en blanco. – "Me pregunto qué vamos a hacer ahora" – pensó, mirando al techo. – Entiendo, que vamos a entrenar y jugar uno contra otro, pero la gran batalla se ha acabado. Tetsu ha hecho su punto jodidamente claro, regreso a mamá, ¿qué sigue? –

-Que papi vuelva a casa – Satsuki respondió con prontitud.

Daiki giro bruscamente la cabeza hacia ella, y sonrió. – Esperemos que así sea; hecho un poco de menos al viejo –

Satsuki le golpeó en la cabeza. – Aomine-kun! ¡Papá es solo un año mayor que nosotros! -

El ala-pívot bostezó y no le hizo caso.

* * *

><p>-Así que, ¿Cuando tú y tu amigo de L.A. van a llegar? – Preguntó Taiga, todavía en el vestuario con los demás.<p>

Tatsuya sonaba bastante emocionado. -_Planeamos a llegar cerca del final, por lo que no tardaremos mucho. ¿A tu entrenadora no le importa?"_

Taiga podía sentir una gota de sudor formándose. – Um... exactamente aun no le digo...-

Hubo una pausa antes de Tatsuya se riera, el hijo de puta. – _Bueno, al menos voy a estar cerca para recoger tu cuerpo para los ritos funerarios apropiados.-_

-¡Cállate! – Cerró el teléfono, mirando hacia el aparato y esperando que Tatsuya pudiera sentirlo de alguna manera. Cuando escuchó el silencio que se había apoderado de la habitación, miró hacia los demás. Todas sus senpais observando a Taiga con ojos incrédulos, obviamente preguntándose cómo podía olvidarse de decirle a su entrenadora sobre lo que sea que fuera eso.

-Tatsuya viene con un amigo suyo que se mudó aquí hace poco, para presentármelo – explicó Taiga, empujando su teléfono en su bolso y llevarlo al gimnasio con los demás.

-¡La próxima vez avísame, Bakagami! – Su entrenadora gritó cuando escuchó su explicación, golpeándolo con su portapapeles como castigo.

Las cosas empezaron bastante normal, con Taiga y Kuroko practicaban su trabajo en equipo y trataban de conseguir que los otros de primer año tuvieran la oportunidad de averiguar que era en lo que sobresalían.

-Kurokocchi ~-

Y luego se puso raro porque, uno por uno, todos los de la Generación de los Milagros comenzaron a aparecer, todos ellos dieron movimientos de cabeza a la entrenadora, al capitán, y a Kuroko antes de encontrar asientos y sólo quedarse viendo. Ellos no hablaron mucho con los de Seirin, solo hablando entre sí. Murasakibara apareció en algún momento y se sentó al lado de Aomine y Momoi. Akashi se presentó de último, luciendo un poco confundido pero saludando a todos cordialmente y sentándose cerca de Midorima.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando? – Taiga susurró al resto de Seirin cuando se reunieron por un momento.

-No tengo ni idea, pero me está haciendo enojar – gruñó el capitán, disparando miradas a los de cabellos de colores en los bancos.

-Algo va a suceder aquí – exteriorizo Kuroko, luciendo acertado pero confundido. Cuando los otros le preguntaron, la sombra se encogió de hombros. – No sé lo que es, pero todos lo sienten – insisto.

Aomine aparentemente escuchó a Kuroko y resopló. – ¿Tal vez Tetsu quiere que Kagami sea adoptado? – Sugirió en voz alta, lo que provocó que Midorima, Kise y Momoi jadearan y los miraran. Kuroko le devolvió la mirada, antes de asentir.

-En realidad tenía la esperanza de hacer algo así, pero no había planeado que sea hoy. Le hubiera dicho a Kaa-san antes de eso. -

-¿Estabas pensando en que lo adoptara de forma tradicional, o hacerle suegra? – Preguntó Aomine, claramente divertido.

Antes de que los Milagros pudieran interrogar más a Kuroko o que Seirin pudiera preguntar qué demonios estaba pasando, Akashi los interrumpió. – No voy a tomar ninguna decisión sobre una adopción sin que su padre este aquí también. – Los otros de la Generación de los Milagros se sumieron en un silencio, avergonzados, y Kuroko asintió.

-Sí, Kaa-san.-

...¿Qué demonios?

-¡Oi, Taiga! ¿Qué pasa con todos los gritos? -

El As de Seirin volteo hacia las puertas, y sonrió a su Aniki. – ¡Tatsuya, lo lograste! Entonces, ¿dónde está tu amigo? -

Tatsuya se volvió para mirar detrás de él, y suspiró. – Probablemente no pudo ignorar a ese perro que vio. – Taiga oyó murmurar a Kuroko sobre Nigou cuando Tatsuya asomó la cabeza fuera de las puertas y grito: ¡Date prisa Shuu! - Hubo una pausa hasta que Tatsuya apareció de nuevo, seguido de otro adolescente. Era un poco más bajo que Tatsuya, tenía el pelo negro y afilados ojos grises. Tatsuya le dio un codazo para que se moviera al frente, y el adolescente lo hizo frunciéndole el ceño. – Taiga, este es mi amigo, Nijimura Shuuzou.-

Taiga le iba a saludar correctamente cuando Aomine interrumpió. – ¡Mierda, es papá!"

El As de Seirin volteo para mirarlo, pero se sorprendió al ver que todos los milagros, con Kuroko incluido, parecían que acababan de ser aporreados en la cabeza. Kise despertó primero por el grito de Aomine, y se abalanzó hacia Nijimura extasiado, gritando, - ¡Papá!-

Nijimura se miró algo sorprendido al ver a los milagros, pero tomó el abrazo-tecleada sin siquiera balacease y en su lugar pasó un brazo alrededor del rubio en un medio abrazo. – Hola Kise. Por visto has crecido. – Aquel saludo pareció romper con el estupor de los sorprendidos milagros, y todos se pusieron de pie.

-¡¿Tou-san ?! - Kuroko parecía realmente sorprendido, lo que hacia esto aún más surrealista a Seirin.

-¡Padre!- El elemento de la suerte de Midorima, un ladrillo, cayó de su mano con un fuerte golpe.

-¡Papi~!- Momoi y Murasakibara gritaron al unisonó, la gerente corriendo para unirse a Kise dentro del abrazo de Nijimura.

-Mierda – Taiga oyó repetir a Aomine, sin apartar los ojos del otroa muchacho que había empezado a caminar dentro la habitación, seguido de un Tatsuya riendo.

Los dos que se aferraban a Nijimura separaron rápidamente de él, y Taiga descubrió el por qué cuando vio Akashi de pie frente a Nijimura, con una mano en su cara. Cialquier cosa que al adolecente pelinegro dijera hizo que Akashi lo abrazara fuertemente, el rostro del pelirrojo enterrado en el cuello del otro mientras le estrechaba. Nijimura abrazó al otro chico también, pero algo le parecía... correcto.

-¿Qué está pasando? – Taiga le pregunto a su sombra, que parecía que en cualquier momento correría hacía los dos que estaban abrazándose.

-Madre y Padre se han reunido de nuevo – fue todo lo que Kuroko dijo, y la sonrisa en su rostro hacía difícil no estar de acuerdo con él.

* * *

><p><strong>* Omake *<strong>

-Así que – Nijimura comenzó, una vez que todos se habían establecido y el adolescente pudiera sentarse. Akashi estaba justo al lado de él, acurrucado* en su costado, pero nadie dijo nada al respecto. – ¿Escuché algo sobre una adopción? –

Hubo un momento, antes de que Kuroko empujara sin gracia a Taiga adelante, para luego se fuera agitando en la línea de visión de Nijimura. El adolescente aprecio a Taiga en silencio por un tenso minuto, antes de sonreír y codeando suavemente a Akashi. – Mira – gritó, sonando casi emocionado – ¡Encontramos el que tiene tu pelo! –

Mientras Taiga balbuceaba una respuesta, Akashi lo codeo a él. – Y tu temperamento – le regreso, pero la sonrisa en su cara podría ser descrito como otra cosa que _cariñosa._

-Probablemente – Nijimura estuvo de acuerdo. – ¡Basta con mirar a ese ceño fruncido! –

¿Acaso Taiga tenía nada que decir sobre esto?

*** Fin Omake ***

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong>

_Bueno, tomó un tiempo escribir esto, ¡Pero me alegro de terminarlo! Se inspira en unos fics que he leído, donde la broma de Aomine de que Akashi actúa como su madre recibe un nuevo nivel y Nijimura es entonces su "papá". Me parece de alguna forma linda la idea._

_Por favor comente._

_¡Ja ne!_

**Notas de la traductora: **

_Hola a todos y todas quienes leyeron les diré algo, y antes de que alguien me linche porque lo otro que traduje fue un AkaFuri de lunaryuu, después encontré este fic y me revoluciono el mundo pero coff-coff eso es punto y aparte espero le haya gustado._

_Lo único que puedo decir es que acabe de traducir este en 24 horas por que no tiene más de 16 000 palabras ToT el anterior fue enorme tarde una semana más edición, aparte de que estaba sobre excitada cual conejito de duracell y ahora si tuve verdaderas vacaciones :P_

_Bueno es todo sayo~ lo traduje porque un fic tan bueno mucha gente tiene que leerlo._


End file.
